Errance
by Dardhermaia
Summary: Un sentiment d'abandon, un désir refoulé et une chambre pour deux, ...


Bonjour, bonjour, une petite histoire de yuri et de Tokyo Raven :3

Kyouko tombe des nues en découvrant le secret de Natsume, mais ses sentiments pour lui révélée être elle ne change pas, puis, alors qu'une tension s'était constituée depuis le début et comme s'il n'y avait plus rien à en dire, la relation Natsume – Kyoka disparaît persque de la fin du manga, avec de rares éléments diffus ... Cyrano de Bergerac aurait sûrement dit "C'est un peu court !" ; afin de combler ce manque, qui en est une frustration pour les fans de yuri, j'ai inventé cette scène, que je vous laisse sans plus attendre lire.

Après la victoire éclatante et pour le moins inattendue d'Harutora sur l'anomalie de niveau 4, un groupe à Tokyo est en effervescence : Takito intègre et ne met pas longtemps à se rapprocher d'Harutora, la réincarnation de Yakou ; pendant ce temps incapable de rivaliser avec elle Natsume passe du temps avec Kyoka, comme pour rattraper le temps perdu et pour trouver des conseils pour reconquêrir Harutora.

 **"Rah ... ce Bakatora ! ... je pensais qu'il tenait à moi et voilà, qu'il m'oublie dès qu'une autre lui tourne autour ..."** , soupira Natsume de dépis en serrant fort l'oreiller de Kyoka, qui se changeait pour la nuit.

 **"Harutora est un idiot, il ne te mérite pas ; oublie-le donc, Natsume."**

 **"Mais, moi, je ... eh ?! Ky ... Kyoka, pourquoi tu es nue ?"** , se mettant à rougir et détournant les yeux.

Kyoka avait retiré son uniforme pendant qu'elle parlait avec Natsume et ne portait donc plus que ses sous-vêtements au moment où son amie se tourna vers elle ; instinctivement la respiration de Kyoka s'accéléra sensiblement.

 **"Nue ? J'ai encore mes sous-vêtements ; d'ailleurs tu devrais commençer à te changer tant qu'il fait encore clair"** , l'encourageant à se changer l'oeil pétillant.

Natsume portait encore son uniforme et restait en boule dans le lit de Kyoka à se plaindre d'Harutora depuis son arrivée ; elle vit une malice et un désir inquiétant dans le regard de Kyoka, qui approcha à quatre patte de sa proie comme une fauve sans la quitter des yeux.

 **"Je .. je peux me changer seule ... ah !"** , sursaute en sentant les doigts de Kyoka parcourir son uniforme.

 **"Je n'ai pas bien vu la dernière fois à quoi tu ressemblais vraiment ; tu peux me remontrer, Na~tsu~me ?"** , défaisant sans plus attendre l'uniforme de Natsume, qui rouge d'embarras n'osait rien faire, eut-elle seulement réagit, qu'elle n'aurait pu ; ou bien voulait-telle la situation ?

Kyoka ôta sa chemise et descendit non sans une vaine résistance son pantalon, puis s'arrêta en contemplant le corps de Natsume ; elle caressa du dos de la main la joue de son amie en lui sourriant.

 **"Tu es magnifique, Natsume"** , glissant la main le long de son cou, faisant vibrer et rougir d'avantage Natsume, qui semblait avoit été flatée du compliment.

 **"Ah ! Attends ..."** , protestant légérement en sentant les doigts de Kyoka, dévoiler sa poitrine.

 **"Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas te faire de mal ..."** , embrassant du bout des lèvres les têtons durcis par l'exitation de Natsume et léchant la sueur dévalant ses monts brûlants.

Natsume avait beau se plaindre en remuant la tête ses cris disaient combien elle aimait ce traîtement : elle émit un unique autre son, avant de se détendre soudainement quand d'agiles doigts pénétrant son hâvre de puerté.

 **"Je suis contente que cet idiot ne t'ai pas encore pris ..."** mettant entièrement à nue Natsume. **"Dis-moi, tu ne m'as déjà répondu à ma question ... tu pense quoi de moi ?"** , les yeux pétillants.

Natsume détourna d'abord les yeux, puis les doigts de Kyoka soulignant sa potrine la rappella à son bon souvenir.

 **"Je ... je t'aime bien, voilà ..."** , redevenant nerveuse.

Kyoka la vit mal à l'aise et l'embrassa sans plus attendre : Natsume eut le tournis et quand Kyoka relâcha sa tendre éteindre elle chut en arrière toute sourriante, les yeux agités, le souffle court, les joues écarlates ; Kyoka la taquina et soudain Natsume se redressa et la plaqua à tour sur le dos.

 **"Na ... hum .."** , surprise du baiser soudain de Natsume ; **"Ah, Natsume ... pas l ... ah ..."** , perd sa voix en sentant sa poitrine presser comme un citron.

Natsume semblait se venger en pressant d'abord fermement le mammelon de Kyoka, puis appréciant la sensation se fit plus tendre et la caressser, procurant du plaisir et provoquant de petits cris chez Kyoka, qui feignait de mordre son doigt, pour ne pas trop crier.

 **"Tu es plus douce que je ne le pensais ... et là ..."** , glissant sa main sous la dentelle de Kyoka.

 **"Ah ! ... Natsume ..."** , vibre de tout son corps

 **"Hum, délicieuse"** , retire sa main et se la lèche.

Surexitée Natsume finit de retirer la dentelle, qui couvrait les parties intimes de Kyoka et la lécha pareillement, mais quand Natsume l'embrassa, Kyoka l'attrapa et roula à terre pour se retrouver au dessus.

 **"Natsume ...",** elle l'embrassa langoureusement tout en frottant son corps au sien et frotant sa jambe contre l'entrejambe de Natsume, ce qui lui fit perdre toute résistance.

Kyoka l'enlassa pour se plaçer confortablement et quand Natsume se mit à vibrer frénétiquement sentant son amie au plus près d'elle Kyoka fit un mouvement de va te vient sans plus cesser de l'embrasser, connaissant à présent la totalité de sa cavité bucale ; leurs extase mutuelle explosa bruyamment, puis une seconde fois dans une chorum de cris de jouïssance, qui précéda leurs endormissement.

Au matin Natsume réveilla Kyoka en l'embrassant.

 **"Merci pour ... ton soutien ..."** , hésitant dans ses mots devant les yeux amoureux de son amie.

 **"Merci à toi d'être venue ... Natsume ..."** , sa voix se perdit dans le regard de Natsume, qui renvoyait l'éclat mirroitant de ses propres violines.

*S'étant revêtue Natsume quitta la chambre en remerciant Kyoka pour tout.


End file.
